


Hero

by CecEspaña (Cec0906)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Songfic, The Blitz, The Skillet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cec0906/pseuds/CecEspa%C3%B1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s lost in his memories about darker days when he was lost and alone. His world is crumbling around his feet and the emerald eyed blond can no longer stand on his own. As Arthur unravels the one man he though would never help him would come to his rescue. He is Arthur’s personal hero, and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Talk of suicide. If it bothers you don't read the story.

Hero

***Hero by Skillet***

_I’m standing in the tower of the old church watching as the planes fall in._

***I’m just a step away I’m just a breath away***

_As the first bomb in a long series is dropped I lean backwards and let myself fall too._

***Losing my faith today Falling off the edge today***

_**His** smile flashes across my sight as I close my eyes. **He** came for me, but nothing in his eyes tells me he cares. _

***I am just a man Not superhuman***

_Not even **he** can help me. I’m past that, I’ll leave and ease his burden. I can’t come back so why try? I’m not strong enough. _

***I’m not superhuman Someone save me from the hurt***

_I’m falling, the air rushes up past me as if it’s trying to push me back up, as if to tell me of my mistake. I don’t regret it, as I meet the ground, my savior._

***It’s just another war Another family torn***

I jerk up from my slumber, looking around I’m at the World Meeting, safe. For now.

***Falling from my faith today Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live in***

I look over at _him_. He meets my gaze for a second before turning away, an emotion in his eyes I’ve seen every time I see _him_. What is it? I can only assume hate. It’s the only emotion anyone has held towards me after a war like _that_ one. What happened to the love? The family we had?

***I need a hero to save me now I need a hero, save me now***

  
_He_ gives another ludicrous idea, I’m compelled to argue with him. I’d do anything to get those beautifully expressive eyes to turn my way. Selfish, I know, but it’s the only thing in the world I want, that I can ever hope to have, that look he sends me. I can’t stand to fade into the background of his life; we have too much history together. I don’t care if those sparkling eyes are filled with an emotion I can only assume is hate.

***I need a hero to save my life A hero will save me just in time***

  
_He_ continues to argue and the yelling starts. The one thing I hate about my addiction to those eyes is what he calls me in a fit of anger. The hurtful names that will follow me to the grave, they add chips to my shoulders; they get under my skin, but only if he is the one saying them. This is the worst battlefield I have ever fought on, and every day I march right into it.

***I’ve gotta fight today To live another day***

The fight ends with Ludwig calling the meeting to an end. Thank god, my unsung hero; I don’t know how much more I could take. I fight because I have to, but I always come out more wounded than any other battle I have ever fought in. It always hurts, so much.

***Speaking my mind today My voice will be heard today***

  
_He_ comes up to me and adds another insult to the long list of today’s scars, though this derogatory name is the straw that broke the camel’s back. I snap, yelling at him to leave me alone. A hush falls over the remaining few countries. The lingering countries file out quickly and silently as if they knew this would happen at some point. I don’t notice though, _he_ will finally know my pain, and finally the secrets will be gone and he will understand, see me for who I am, he must, I can’t take anymore.

***I’ve gotta make a stand But I’m just a man***

Understanding flits through his eyes, followed by fear, and finally the emotion I have dubbed hate mixed with sadness. I don’t need his pity! He hasn’t cared after that war; he hasn’t anything to care about now, I’m the same I was then! The person he hates…I turn and…run. I can’t stand to be the person putting a look of sadness in his eyes. Yet again I’m selfish, I can’t keep living like this.

***I’m not superhuman My voice will be heard today***

I can only imagine what his face looks like now. Though now he knows I meant every word said, and turning my back to him he will feel my pain. He turned his back, and now I will turn mine.

***It’s just another war Just another family torn***

I can only imagine the look on his face when I leave, does he even care? Well now it doesn’t matter. My mind is made up, there is no turning back. I’m almost free from the pain.

*** My voice will be heard today It’s just another kill The countdown begins to destroy ourselves***

I run to a place I know so well, the one from my dreams; the church from which I throw myself to the wind. Finally with my life in shambles, _he_ knows about me, my life is over. This way I will control my fate, I will be in control once in my life. I’ll jump today, on my own terms. I’ll just be another faceless person dead, a number added to the total, even after all these years. After whom cares about another digit added to the already innumerable number of dead? What is another name to the long list of others?

***I need a hero to save me now I need a hero, save me now***

I’m too weak to keep going, to continue with this unbearable weight on my shoulders. I have too many chips, I am too broken.

*** I need a hero to save my life A hero will save me just in time***

  
_He_ is faster than I am and he meets me at the all too familiar door. He tells me he is sorry. I can’t believe it, _he_ is _sorry?!_ The man who only has hateful, knife-like words to throw at me? I just can’t believe him.

***I need a hero to save my life I need a hero, just in time***

The look on his face and in those beautiful eyes I could get lost in for hours tells me he is sincere. Those eyes are filled with unshed tears. All for…me?

***Save me just in time Save me just in time***

I push past him; he doesn’t care. Why would he? I walk into the church. Memories flash in front of my eyes, I’m so lost in them that I don’t register he is still trying to stop me. My feet and legs move on their own accord, across the dusty floor, up the decrepit staircase, out the tower window onto the tower until I am standing on the apex of the roof on the edge. One step away from peace…

***Who’s gonna fight for what’s right? Who’s gonna help us survive?***

He grabs my arm begging me to stop, he’s on his knees. Like a man begging for the only thing that matters in his life. Could he really care?

***We’re going to fight for our lives And we’re not ready to die***

Though his tears that are freely flowing down his face he asks me, no, begs me, if it would be worth it. Do I really want to die? I ask myself. I look over to the edge. Maybe not…

***Who’s gonna fight for the weak? Who’s gonna make ‘em believe?***

He tells me I can make my life better, and if I won’t, he will. I can do this, and he will be there for me. I look at him his hair is dripping wet, it must have started raining. His eyes are still stinging red, and I can tell he is still crying.

***I’ve got a hero, I’ve got a hero Living in me***

My eyes widen, he is right, I’m strong enough to do this. Maybe not alone, but I allow myself to hope for his help. After all he is out here begging for me in the rain. It isn’t too far off to hope that he will help me, is it?

***I’m going to for what’s right Today I’m speaking my mind And if it kills me tonight I’m ready to die***

I’ll keep living; I’m not weak enough to just give up. I might not have a lot now, but I will. I will build myself a life. I did it before and I will do it now.

***A hero’s not afraid to give his life A hero is going to save me just in time***

He hasn’t stopped begging, but he has stopped crying. I bend down to we are eye level, so he can see what I say is the truth. He always had a knack for telling when I’m lying. I tell him I will be fine, that I’m going to walk away from the edge and start trying to build myself another life. Even if it’s alone.

***I need a hero to save me now I need a hero, save me now***

His eyes search mine, he doesn’t trust my word. He thinks I will jump when his back is turned. When he decides I’m not going to jump he will turn and leave. No matter what he said before, I know my little worth. It may be more than I thought before but I will still not be worth him. ***I need a hero to save my life A hero will save me just in time***  


He leans in and smiles, it lights up his whole face. I feel his hot breath on my face; I may not jump off the church, but my heart might jump out of my chest if it keeps beating at this rate. He chuckles, my face must have turned red. He turns his head so it’s right by my red ear.

***(I need a hero) Who’s gonna fight for what’s right? Who’s gonna help us survive?***

He whispers that I won’t need to do it alone. I’ve got him glued to my side, whether I want it or not. I’m sure I will want him here and sometimes maybe I won’t, but I know he will be there. Those enchanting eyes tell me so. With a shy smile from he wraps his arms around my waist.

***(I need a hero) Who’s gonna fight for the weak? Who’s gonna make ‘em believe? I’ve got a hero***

  
_He_ leans in and kisses me so softly, I’m on cloud nine, but demandingly enough so I know he really means what he said. Finally I believe in him and by extension, myself.

***I need a hero A hero’s gonna save me just in time***

Against my lips me murmurs, “I love you Arthur.” smiling I believe him whole heartedly. I reply with the only thing I have been dreaming to tell him, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Who is _he_? Comment with your who he should be~ Whatever character gets the most comments I will write a sequel too~ (This is also on FanFiction.net/DeivantArt.com)~~  
>  The squeal is posted~ but if you can hit or beat 11 votes I will post an alternate squeal.
> 
> I made this story because Risachi made a review (on FanFiction.net) saying that they wanted I'll Be Your Hero to be set in more current times. So here it is, sorry it only has a back drop of the Blitz but I hope you like it. 
> 
> If anyone wants a songfic/oneshot/story just ask. I'd be happy to make one for you.  
> Disclaimers  
> I don't own Hetalia's Arthur or his mystery man  
> I don't own Hero it's by Skillet  
> I don't own the picture I found it on Google (If it's yours and you don't want me using it tell me and I'll take it down)


End file.
